The Lament of the Dog
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: A Prequal to the Lab Rat's Lament. The story of the capture and imprisonment of a demon from a familiar family. Her live as a prisoner of the Initiative. Through her POV, and that of Riley and Spike.


Ok, this is my crappy attempt at writing something serious for once. Although it seems to have become a bit of a crossover, this was not intentional. The only reason I'm writing this is because my only reviewer of my previous BtVS one shot asked if I could. I'm never doing serious fanfiction again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Grr. Argh.

Lament of the Dog

* * *

It was a quiet night patrol for once. The crickets were singing, the horned toads were croaking their little toad lungs out, and the vampires were at a minimum. Riley breathed in deeply as he shifted his taser rifle in his grip. The HSTs were quiet tonight, which was a breath of fresh air for the young man. Normally they were crawling out of the woodwork every chance they had.

Riley sighed. He hoped that they wouldn't find anything tonight. Last night, they'd bagged a fish-like HST with a bag of kittens in its grip. One of the kittens was half-eaten, and Walsh told him later that the other half had been in the stomach of the creature.

Even as the half-hearted wish went through his brain, a newcomer came into view, walking across the park he was patrolling. She was wearing a long dress-like outfit that was white with a subtle-red flower design and a yellow belt that held it together. Riley vaguely recognized it as being Oriental in design.

Normal people could pass her off as a foreigner or even someone into costumes, but Riley and his team were trained to notice other subtle differences that marked the female as something else. The fluid grace of its walk, the long silver hair that had been pulled back in a braid, single slashes of purple red on her cheeks and wrists, the pointed ears that peeked out from beneath the rest of its silver mane. Even more telling were the readings he was getting from his goggles. The creature practically glowed in his sight, and the temperature reader was showing a stunning 115.9 degrees. This would normally mean death for a human, but this creature wasn't human.

"Ok boys, we've got a hot one," he muttered over the links in their collars as he pulled his gun up. "Forrest, Graham, let's go!"

* * *

Youko breathed in deeply as she strolled across the park. She didn't know exactly why she was in Sunnydale, but now that she was here, she felt energized, as if she'd indulged in fifteen pounds of Pixy Stixs and a few cases of that delectable soda the Americans made, Mountain Dew. If anything, she should be running around the park, try to burn off some of her energy. Her inner beast was raging at her, wanting to be let out for a run and kill, but she reined it in, calling on the techniques that had been passed down her family line since the Feudal Ages over five hundred years ago.

_'However, the thought of a run sounds pretty good to me,'_ she thought, looking at her kimono in disgust. _'If only Otousan had allowed me to pack my leather outfits and my jeans.' _She scoffed as she folded the kimono waist up, holding it in place by tucking it into her obi. Lifting the kimono revealed a stripe of the same purple-red on her ankles, right above her geta. _'I doubt our ancestors would have been against the thought of comfortable clothes, especially Inu-sama,'_ she thought as she started to lop through the trees, grinning at the thought of her half-demon ancestor in modern America.

_'Heh, Inu-sama in leather,'_ she thought as she zipped through the trees. _'Even better, Sesshou-sama in leather! Yum, leather-clad inuyoukai,' _she thought, her tail wagging slightly under her kimono at the thought of her long-dead but still dead-hot ancestor with his rear clad in tight black leather, showing off all the lean muscles in his legs and ass. But, I digress.

After a few minutes, she stopped after a few laps around the park, breathing in slowly to slow her heartbeat. Leaning against a tree, she pulled the kimono back out of her obi, allowing it to fall naturally. She closed her eyes as she let her head fall back against the scratchy bark, breathing in the scent of fall, the pine trees, fallen leaves, squirrels, the various humans who'd come through the area that morning.

Her eyes flicked open, revealing their golden color as she smelled two things. The scent of death, and that of metal, leather, and human flesh. The first one worried her more than the humans, because her mostly human appearance had helped her on her journey to California. Sniffing, she looked up into the tree she was leaning against, only to snarl at the sight of the man above her. "Kyuketsuki," she spat at the blond vampire. "What are you doing, acting like a little scared squirrel up there," she taunted, moving out from under his perch.

Growling, the vampire flipped his cigarette at her before racing out of the park. Youko cocked her head to the side in confusion, revealing a blue crescent moon on her forehead when her hair shifted._ 'That was weird. I thought Otousan said vampires liked nothing more than fighting,' _she thought, clawed fingers playing with her long elegant sleeves. Turning to walk away, she stopped short at the sight of a trio of men in military uniforms. Stuttering, trying to stall them, she grinned, hiding her fangs with her lower lips. "Ano... eto, Konbawa!" she chirped, holding up a hand in greeting. Her only answer was a crackle of energy as one of the men fired at her!

Screaming, the teen dodged away, snarling at them, not bothering to hide her demonic attributes now. Her inner beast was screaming at her now, and as she backed away from the men, she let it start to take over. Whisps of energy ribboned around her as she crouched lower to the ground, her jaws enlongating and fingers turning into paws as her transformation began. Before her fur could start growing though, zaps of electricity hit her, stopping the transformation. She screamed as she collapsed onto her knees, eyes bleeding red as she struggled to stay awake. A final volley of attacks finished her off.

* * *

Breathing out, Riley sighed as he lifted his mask, tired now that the chase was over. The HST had been running through the park for a while, going faster than the normal humans ever could. They'd finally cornered her farther in the park, only for it to try and attack them before they knocked it out. Turning to Forrest and Graham, he ordered them to call HQ as he pulled a length of metal cord from his pocket, using it to secure the HSTs' wrists. "Time to bring in the new one guys," he said, pulling the creature up and over his shoulders. "Tell Walsh that we've got a new one for her."

* * *

So what do you think? Please review for me, I can't improve if I don't get any reviews. Flames will be fed to my muse, the rabid squirrel . And cyber cookies to whomever can guess who the vampire was.

Read and Review!


End file.
